


Buru

by Pickles_Tickle_SFW (Pickles_Tickle)



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle_SFW
Summary: Shiny Sylveon + Caretaking Drabble





	Buru

“Good job, Buru!” You praise your lovely blue Sylveon, who just helped you defeat an Elite Trainer and his Bisharp.

“Silvy?” He purrs to you as he steps close. You pull out your brush out of your bag, and lovingly caress Buru with it.

He purrs and leans into it, looking up at you with his big pink eyes. Suddenly, he surprises you by jumping up and licking your nose.

You giggle and blush, wrapping your arms around Buru, and his ribbons wrap around your arms. You can sense him reading your emotions, so you send out your love and care for him, as well as how worried you had been when he had almost fainted.

He purrs caringly for you, and you take a sitrus berry from your bag, feeding it to him.

Buru eats it happily, leaving a bite for you.

It crunches in your mouth, sending out its many smooth flavors. Honestly, you love berries almost as much as your Pokemon.

Buru nudges you, reminding you that you must get going. You put him back into his Love Ball before the journey continues.


End file.
